endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/HASF Marines
'' '' HASF backbone infantry. HASF values the life of each individual soldier far greater than any force in the past, striving to make the enemy pay as much as possible for every Alliance life they take. Combined with relatively inexpensive high-tech equipment thanks to early forms of manufacturing automation, HASF is able to arm their most basic units with full NBC protection, powered exoskeletons, and sensor-laden computer-assisted combat helmets. 5 MEN/ SQUAD Capacity A Marine can carry his/her field equipment in a backpack that is directly fastened to the user's exoskeleton. They are able to carry a full gun maintenance kit, spare armor parts, a first aid kit, additional ammunition, and a shovel for entrenchment. The Squad Leader forgoes a shovel and a first aid kit for a portable high-energy density Lithium-Ion battery brick, and is in charge of recharging the exoskeletons of the Marines whenever their Lithium-polymer batteries run low. Sensors A Marine's IMES helmet is equipped with a Nightvision-capable visor. The visor is also capable of shielding visible light beyond what is perceived as “endurable”. This allows them to operate more effectively in any light situation from nighttime to broad daylight to flashbang. The IMES helmet is also capable of carrying a non-visible laser designator, a flashlight, and environment senors to detect windspeed and calculate bullet drop. Weaponry AR-50 (5) The AR-50 was designed to solve the problems of WW3 firearms: the XM10 had too heavy an emphasis on field weapon conversion, and the NAU found out before long that Grenadiers were reluctant to carry a full exchange kit on their backs. Plus, the gun was far more exposed to dirt and grime during conversion. The Type 807 was a cheap weapon oriented on firepower, ease of manufacture and durability, making it relatively crude and inaccurate at long range. The AK-205 used by the Imperium was a good, solid rifle, but it was outperformed by the XM10 in almost every respect except raw kinetic firepower, production cost and sheer reliability. To solve these problems, the AR-50 was designed as a bullpup firearm, with the magazine tucked into the weapon's stock. A weapons rail allowed it to mount almost any type of HASF optics available: Infrared sensors, Nightvision holosights, non-visible laser pointers, and even environment sensors to detect windspeed and calculate bullet drop. It uses the 7mm x 55mm round moving at 300 meters per second, providing it with excellent kinetic firepower. Additionally, it can accept two different types of magazines: the standard 30-round clip or the 100-round CMAG. The weapon fires at 900 rpm and is able of enduring almost any combat environment and still be operational. Upgrades Weaponry CMAG (1) To provide better suppressive fire support and the raw power to effortlessly clear a room, a squad member receives four CMAGs instead of the original eight 30-round magazines. This provides Marines with increased firepower at any range. MP-Pilum (1) Marines are good against infantry, but to make them effective against tanks as well, they get a MP-Pilum launcher and five rounds. The operator is relieved of carrying anything else. This allows Marines to effectively engage enemy vehicles and tanks. It even allows them to fight off helicopters, and fighters dumb enough to get locked onto. Protection NGC Plating The Infantry Multi-Environment Suit protects Marines from anything up to a 12.7mm round with its Aluminum- Ceramic- Kevlar plating, but the problem is that the UEC uses 18.5mm Heavy machine guns and 12.7mm SLAP sniper rifles. HASF solves this problem by replacing critical armor plating (such as the helmet and torso plating) to allow Marines to survive a 20mm AP cannon round. Protection Marines wear the IMES Mk. II, or the Infantry Multi-Environment Suit. It has Aluminum-Ceramic- Kevlar plating on the outside to prevent anything as large as a 12.7mm round from getting through the armor. IMES helmets are independently sealed, and are provided with a full gas mask capable of even filtering out Hydrogenated Fluoride gas. Marines also wear a full NBC suit under the IMES. Locomotion Marines wear the IMES Mk. II, or the Infantry Multi-Environment Suit. It is controlled via negative feedback, and moves around with servomotors. Not only does it provide Marines with the armor they have, it also allows them to carry around heavy loads or their own equipment for extended durations. Using a built-in multipoint Lithium-polymer battery array, IMES Mk. II has the capability to operate at full strain for a full 24 hours before it needs to recharge again. The suit is also able to monitor the wearer's life signs. Marines in IMES can run at full sprint without breaking a sweat, and lift up to 250 kilos. Not simultaneously. Category:Blog posts